Soul Eater After-story
by Forever Swimming
Summary: The Afterstory/Next Generation of Soul Eater begins with the sending off of the kids to school. The beginning is slow but once I add more on it's rating will be in effect (T) and be more exciting.


Soul Eater After-story:

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

By the way (btw): The names of kids were chosen because of their meanings~~

Jenny (girl)- is a English name that means white (as in the hair)

Leiko (boy)- is a Japanese name that means cocky/arrogant

Kana (girl)- is a Japanese name that mean symmetrical

Maka and Soul Soul p.o.v.

I yelled, "Jenny! Are you ready for you first day?"

"One second, Daddy, Mommy is doing my hair!" Jenny screeched.

Once Jenny was ready she came down the stairs with all of her white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Her green eyes really show dont they, Maka?"

Maka laughed, "Yah definitely."

"Now Jenny, you go to school and make lots of friends. Have fun and remember to remember to listen to Mrs. Marie Stein, okay?" I said.

"You got it." Jenny said giving me a huge smile.

Maka turned to me and planted a huge kiss on his lips, "See you when I get back, sweetie."

I smiled back at Maka, "Have fun Jenny! I love you!"

Maka took Jenny's hand and guided her to the car. As they drove off I waved good bye.

When Jenny and Maka arrived at DWMA she was given a sticker that read:

Jenny Evans

Weapon

Maka gave her daughter gave a wave as she walked up the large steps.

"Don't forget to say hi to Kana and Leiko for me, Jenny! I love you!"

Jenny turned back to Maka once she reached the top of the stairs and waved once more.

Black Star and Tsubaki Tsubaki p.o.v.

"Wake up Dad! Wake up Mom! It's time for school! Yahoooo it's time to display my surpassing of god! Yahooooo!" Leiko yelped.

"That's right, Leiko. Oh, and before I forget don't be too loud when your on missions remember. It will scare the Afreet away." I reassured Leiko with a smile.

"Don't worry, Mom. I can be quiet when I need to." Leiko replied.

Although Leiko was cocky he sure isnt as much as his father.

"Anyways, are you ready to show them kids up!?" Black Star yelled.

"You bet I am, Dad!"

"Alright guys lets go to school." I said urging them on.

We all walked out and got into the car. I drove assuming Black Star would want to talk to Leiko about surpassing god like he has. When they got there Black Star and Leiko got into a huddle.

"Alright! Alright! Alright! Let's go! Yahoooooooo!" Black Star screeched at the top of his lungs.

"Yahoooooo! Let's goooo!" Leiko yelled trying to reach Black Star's volume.

"Alright, sweetie that's enough" I said putting my hand on Black Star's shoulder, "let's say our goodbyes.

"Good bye my young god. Have fun!"

"Good bye, honey, I hope you do well!"

"Thanks guys! Bye!"

We all waved and Leiko was given his sticker that read similar to Jenny's:

Leiko Star

Meister

Then, Leiko disappeared into the packed halls of DWMA.

Death the Kid and Liz Kid p.o.v.

"Agghhh...what's symmetrical day." I said as I arose from my bed glancing at all of my picture hanging from the pins the sat symmetrical to the wall. As I walked into the hall I saw my beautiful and symmetrical daughter, Kana waiting for me.

"Oh hi, Dad you're looking as symmetrical as ever." She said

"Thank you. I try my best. You too look very symmetrical." I said with lust.

Kana smiled, "Thanks!"

All of the sudden Liz walked in with her hands full of Kana's school supplies.

"Alright you guys ready to kick some asymmetrical butts!?" Liz asked loudly.

"Yes!" Kana and I shouted in symmetrical form.

Before we were about to leave I checked Kana jet black hair, her clothes, and her three white stripes that appeared on the left side of her hair to make sure she was symmetrical.

"Agh! You look great, Kana!" I said praising her.

"Thanks, Daddy!"

We all stepped outside and hopped into our big black truck.

When we arrived at the school Kana and I got down on our knees and bowed to the school praising it's perfection. Then Kana waited in line to receive her special sticker that told everyone what her name was and whether she was a weapon or meister. Hers read:

Kana the kid

meister

Kana ran into the school with no resistance. She stopped before leaving sight to give a quick wave goodbye. Afterwards she was gone.

**Now I am going to add more but what do you think of my first story's.**


End file.
